Lily, James, and Sirius are Alive?
by There's Magic in the Music
Summary: I fixed this so it is better. The title is self explanitory.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: what if Lily and James weren't killed on that fateful Halloween night? What if Sirius somehow got back from the veil in the Department of Mysteries? **

**This follows everything that has happened in all 6 books except, that Lily, James, and Sirius are alive.**

**Read and see for yourself.**

**I do not own Harry Potter nor do I wish to. **

**Oh, I fixed it by the way. **

**  
Chapter 1**

"James, shouldn't we tell him now that he is out of school?" Lily Potter asked her husband.

"No not yet. We have to tell Remus first. He will know how to approach this without us being caught. It'll be wonderful to se them again" James Potter told his wife.

"Shobby!" he called to his House Elf.

There was a pop.

"Yes Master Potter?" the little elf asked.

"Could you please go to Remus Lupin and tell him to come here?" James asked the little elf.

"Yes sir"

With that there was another pop.

Remus Lupin was in his study reading a book, when he heard a pop.

He looked up from his book to see a House Elf standing in front of him.

"Mr. Lupin must go to Potter Mansion at once. Master Potter sent me"

With that, the elf left.

_Harry wants to see me? Why didn't he just send an owl? When did he get a House Elf? _Remus thought to himself.

Although he was skeptical Remus apparated to Potter Mansion.

When he got there, the living room was exactly how he remembered it.

_Where's Harry?_ Remus thought.

All was silent.

Then someone came around the corner from the hallway.

"Hello Moony" the person said.

"J…J...J...JAMES!" Remus was extremely surprised.

Then someone else came from behind the sub-wall.

"Hello Remus" the other person said.

"L...L...L...LILY!" Remus was in total shock now.

"Yes Remus it is us. No we are not ghosts. We can explain. Please sit down" Lily said.

She motioned for Remus to sit on a couch.

Lily and James sat down on a couch opposite Remus.

"Voldemort didn't kill us that night. It is very hard to explain" James started.

"Well we will explain more if Harry is here. So can you get Harry and bring him back here?" Lily said.

"Of course. Although I would really like to know more" Remus replied.

"If you bring Harry here, we will tell you. There is one more thing. Sirius is here too. When he went through the veil in the Department of Mysteries, he got out, somehow. We don't know how but he did" James said.

"Where is he?" Remus asked.

"He's in his room trying to fix his mirror. You know the two-way mirror we invented. Harry has the other one" James responded.

"Shobby!" Lily called to the elf.

"Yes Mistress Potter?"

"Could you get Sirius for us, please?" Lily asked.

"Yes, ma'am"

The elf left with a pop.

But soon returned with Sirius looking much better than the last time Remus saw him.

He was much healthier. He had more fat on him. He looked happier too. Sirius wasn't wearing the same ratty torn clothes. He wore normal clothes.

"Hey Remus" Sirius greeted.

"Sirius!" Remus was in shock all over again.

Remus couldn't help himself anymore. He hugged his 3 friends.

"It is so wonderful to see you all! But ho is th9is all possible?" Remus said and asked as he let go.

"Please get Harry and we'll explain more" James said.

"Alright" Remus said.

With that, he apparated to a park near the Dursley's house.

He didn't want to bring suspicion to himself, since he was a wizard and the inhabitants of this street are muggles.

He knocked on the Dursley's door and it was fortunate that Harry opened it.

"Remus what are you doing here?" Harry asked his former teacher and friend.

"You have to come to Potter Mansion straight away. Your parents and Sirius are alive!" Remus replied.

"What! They are alive! How is that possible?" Harry screamed.

"They said they will explain once you are there" Remus answered.

"Hold on I'll get my things" Harry raced upstairs, packed his things quickly, got Hedwig and raced back downstairs in 10 seconds flat.

"What are you yelling at boy!" Vernon Dursley screamed at his nephew.

"I'm leaving and will never return unless for a very important reason. Goodbye" with that, Remus apparated Harry to see his parents and Sirius.

**A/N: well what do you think? I hope it is better. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I think this chapter is much better from the last time I wrote it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Remus and Harry landed in the living room where Lily, James, and Sirius were waiting for them.

Harry was staring at them in astonishment.

"Mum, Dad, Sirius!" Harry gasped out.

"Yes son it is us" Lily said.

"H…how…c…can…th…this…b…be?" Harry had a million other questions floating in his head.

"We will explain. Please sit" James said.

"Voldemort didn't kill us. It was part of a plan Dumbledore put together. Before we went into hiding, Dumbledore put spells on us, charms on us, gave us potions, and any other ways of protection on us so we wouldn't be killed. That drained him a lot. That October 31st night, we were so lucky. We were only knocked out for several hours when Voldemort tried to kill us. It appeared that we were dead. It looked like we weren't breathing. But we were alive" James started.

Both Remus and Harry were in so much shock that Lily ad James Potter were talking to them, outside of a picture frame.

"So if you are here, who or what is buried in your graves?" Remus asked, after he recovered a little from shock.

"When we woke up eventually, we heard noises. We assumed it came from the people who were going to bury us. Our assumptions were confirmed when we heard someone say, 'Come on, we need to take the measurements of the bodies so we can dig the graves'. We didn't want to be caught, so we created replicas of ourselves to be buried instead. Then we fled to here. We couldn't take you Harry. That would have been too risky. You needed to go to Hogwarts to study magic. They would have found us if we took you. We are very sorry to have put everyone through this. We didn't want to, but we had to. Harry I'm terribly sorry you had to deal with my horrid, jealous sister" Lily finished.

"Dumbledore knew?" Harry asked.

The two Potters nodded their heads 'yes'.

"Was he the only one who knew?" Harry asked, again.

They both nodded again.

"Before you are too excited to listen to me, I'm going to explain how I ended up here. When I disappeared into the veil in the Department of Mysteries, I found myself in a space full of black nothingness. I was floating it seemed. I tried to use my wand but it wouldn't work. Next thing I knew, I was falling. A black hole was forcing me down. I tried to get away from it but it was too strong. But then I saw a tiny light. I did my best to reach for it. As I inched closer and closer too it, I was plunged forward onto dirt. I was only conscious for 30 seconds before I passed out. When I woke up, I found myself to be on a couch. Then I saw 4 faces staring at me. I asked who they were and they said they were the Patils. I also asked where I was and they said that I was in their house in the magical section of India. I have no idea how that happened. One minute I'm in England, and then next I'm in India. I thanked them for finding me and told them to never speak of this to anyone. Then I apparated to here. I've been here since" Sirius explained.

"Wow" Remus said.

"Since we're telling stories, I'll tell you mine" Harry said.

He told them what has happened for the past 16 almost 17 years.

"I can't believe Dumbledore was killed! You had to witness it. That must've been horrible"  
James said.

Harry's happy expression slowly faltered.

"Yeah it was. But what's done is done. I hope Ginny will talk to me" Harry stated.

"She will Harry. If she is like me at all as you say, then she won't be able to resist a Potter man for long" Lily assured.

"Thanks mum. Can I tell the Weasleys and my friends you are alive?" Harry asked.

"Sure please do. Also tell the staff at Hogwarts. They need to know" James said.

"Alright. Remus can you take me to the Burrow?" Harry asked.

"Sure Harry. It is so wonderful to see you all" Remus responded.

"Yes definitely. I can't believe it" Harry agreed.

"Yes it is absolutely wonderful to see you Harry" James said.

"Exactly. Well we'll see all of you later. Come on Harry. Let's go tell your friends" Remus said.

"Bye mum, bye dad, be Sirius." Harry said getting up.

"Bye Harry, bye Remus" the 3 of them said.

Harry flashed a smile and hung onto Remus as he apparated them to the Burrow.

**A/N: well what do you think? I like this chapter. This chapter was just for explanations. I'm finally back from vacation so you all will see more updates from me! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

It was around dinner time when Remus and Harry got to the Burrow.

The Weasleys and Hermione **(isn't strange that Hermione is always at the Weasleys?)** were sitting at the kitchen table, ready to eat when Remus and Harry popped in. **(no pun intended) **

"Remus, Harry! What are you doing here? We weren't expecting you" Mrs. Weasley said.

"We're sorry Molly, to intrude like this but we have very important news to tell you all" Remus said.

"You are not intruding at all. What is it you have to tell us?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well Harry, why don't you tell it?" Remus asked Harry.

"Ok. Well what I am going to tell you, you probably won't believe it at all, but please just listen before you make any comments" Harry said. They all nodded before Harry continued.

"Ok. Well my parents and Sirius are alive!" everyone let out a small gasp.

Harry told them his parents' story and Sirius's story.

"How?" was all Hermione could muster asking.

"To get all the answers Hermione you would have to ask Dumbledore. But that isn't possible unless you talk to his picture" Harry answered.

Meanwhile at Potter Mansion…..

James and Lily were sitting on the couch in each other's arms, talking.

"It is so wonderful to see Harry again. He is so grown up from the last time we saw him"

"Of course he is James. He was only a baby when we last saw him. But he looks so much like you"

"I know Lily. But he has your eyes that are filled with so much life. I'm surprised he hasn't broken down with all he has been through"

"I'm surprised too. But he is like you in that he always has to put on a brave face"

"Yes but he is like me, his grandmother, great-grandmother, and great-grandfather. They were all like that"

"Harry needs to know who they are"

"My mum didn't want anybody to know that her parents were Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore. I don't know why she didn't want anybody to know. I surely knew. Maybe she didn't want anybody to know out of protection. I want to tell Harry terribly but how will he react? I don't want him to hate me or his great-grandparents"

**(I know that J. K. Rowling has confirmed that Dumbledore is in no way related to Harry, but I wanted him to so I put it in here.) **

"Harry would never hate you or his great-grandparents. He loves us James. He could never hate us. But he deserves to know"

"I know that Lily but I haven't even told Sirius that they are my grandparents. I haven't told Remus either. My mum told me not to tell them. I want to tell them though. I will tell them when Harry knows. I wish I could go see my grandmother though. I haven't seen her in 16 years"

"I'm sure she wants to see you too. You can see her you know. But before you do, we better send Shobby to tell Harry to come back here, so you can tell him the truth about who your grandparents are"

"Shobby?" James called their elf.

"Yes Master Potter?"

"Find Harry, tell him who sent you and who you are, and tell him to come here using this portkey. Thank you. Oh and please call him Harry" James told him.

"Yes sir, your welcome sir" Shobby said before taking the portkey and popping away.

At the Burrow Harry and Remus were told to sit and eat dinner with the rest of them.

They did just that.

Everyone was talking and eating when they heard a pop.

"Harry, I am Shobby the House Elf and I was sent by Master Potter. He said that you should go to Potter Mansion using this portkey" the little elf said.

"Did he say why?" Harry asked.

"No sir" with that said, the elf left.

"Well I better go then. You all will get to see them very soon I hope" Harry said.

"Bye" Harry said.

"Bye Harry" they all said back.

Harry took the portkey, went outside, and felt the same sensation as when he went to the Quidditch World Cup before 4th year.

Harry landed in the living room where his dad was waiting.

"Hey dad, did you need to talk to me?" Harry asked, sitting on the couch across from them.

"Hey Harry, yes I do" James replied.

"What is it dad?" Harry asked.

"Well I want to tell you about my grandparents" James answered.

"Ok" Harry said.

"There is something you should know and I don't know how you'll think about it but I'll tell you. Your great-grandparents are people you know quite well. They are Minerva MicGonagall and Albus Dumbledore" James said.

"WHAT!" Harry screamed in surprise.

**A/N: I think I'll leave you guys here. I hope you liked this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Yes Harry, my grandparents are Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. They didn't tell you because their daughter, my mother, told them not to. They wish they could have told you. They wanted to take you with them on that night but you would have been in even more danger. They would want to know that you now know. I haven't even told Sirius or Remus that they are my grandparents. My mum had forbid me from telling them. I don't know why my mum did that but she did. I'm sorry you didn't know Harry" James explained.

"It's ok, really. I'm just in shock. I always thought of Dumbledore like a grandfather to me and now I know he is or rather was my great-grandfather! But McGonagall, I would have never expected her to be my great-grandmother. Wow! Anything else I need to know?" Harry was so, so shocked.

"Yes. My grandfather has a brother named Aberforth. He works at the Hog's Head in Hogsmead. Or at least I think he still does, well from the last time I talked to him. Oh Harry there are so many people on my father's side of the family that are still alive and I don't know most of them. I am so sorry you had to live with the Dursleys. That was the worst choice to have chosen as a family for you. I am so sorry" James apologized.

"I forgive you dad. I just wish I had known. So if I talked to McGonagall, what would I call her?" Harry asked.

"She said a long time ago that if I had a child and she was still alive, she would like to be called Gran. I don't know about Grandfather though. I never asked him" James answered.

"Ok. I believe that I need to pay them a visit. I just realized something. If they weren't your grandparents, then you probably wouldn't have passed school" Harry said.

"Exactly. But I am their only grandchild so they treated me differently. I was special to them no matter how many detentions I got or how many pranks I pulled. Grandfather had a good humor with the pranks. Grandmother on the other hand, did not. I want to see her very much" James said.

"Dad, could you please take me to see her then?" Harry asked with a smile on his face.

"Sure Harry, I'd love to" James replied, also with a smile on his face.

James stood up as did Harry. Harry hung onto his dad, apparating to McGonagall's office.

James and Harry landed outside her office.

"Harry you go in first and I'll come in, in a little bit, ok?" James said.

"Ok dad" Harry said, knocking on the office door.

"Come in" Harry heard McGonagall say.

Harry opened the door and his great-grandmother looked up to see who it was.

"Good evening Harry. What brings you here this evening?" Minerva asked.

"Good evening great-grandmother, or should I say Gran" Harry said.

"Harry, how could you possibly know that?" Minerva asked, surprised that Harry knew.

Harry was about to respond but the door opened.

"He knows that because I told him Grandmother" James said, walking into the room.

Minerva dropped everything she was holding and looked at him in shock.

"JAMES!" Minerva screamed, getting up as fast as she could to hug him.

"How is this at all possible?" Minerva asked, letting him go.

"_I can explain that Minerva. Hello James, hello Harry" Albus Dumbledore's picture on the wall said._

"Albus…how?" Minerva let escape her mouth.

"Hello grandfather" James said.

"Hello great-grandfather" Harry said.

"I haven't seen you in 16 years and you had to go and die on me" James said on a chuckle, although it was quite sad.

"_I'm sorry James, but it had to happen this way"_

"Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore! You didn't answer the question!" Minerva screamed, waking up half the other pictures on the wall.

Albus explained what happened and she was more than a little angry with Albus for not telling her that her grandson and granddaughter-in-law are alive still.

"I think we'll go. I'm so happy to see you again Grandmother" James said.

"Alright James. I can't believe it! Just so you know Professor Slughorn is still here as is Professor Flitwick, just in case you wanted to talk to them. Please do not cause any trouble for them or the picture of the Fat Lady. I have to talk to your grandfather before I can talk more to you. I'm glad you are alright James, as I am about Lily. I'm also glad you now know Harry. We've wanted to tell you so many times but our daughter wouldn't have let us, even if she isn't here anymore. So we respected her very much and did as she wished; we kept silent about it" Minerva said.

"Goodbye grandmother, we hope to see you very soon. Come on Harry" James said.

"Ok James. Goodbye" Minerva said.

James gave her a hug and went out the door, Harry following close behind.

**A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter. Thank you for the reviews. I finally started school today. It has been a long day. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know it has taken so long to update my stories, especially my first Harry Potter story. It's been over a month since I updated that one. I know you all want me to update my other stories but I have been extremely busy. Well without further ado here is the chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

James and Harry walked over to Slughorn's office and were just about to knock on the door, when they heard a pop behind them.

"Lily, Sirius what are you both doing here? McGonagall doesn't know that you're alive Sirius" James asked then said.

"You don't have to call her 'McGonagall' any more around me James. I know she's your grandmother. I've known for a long time" Sirius said.

"When did you know?" James asked.

"Well you know the day back in 7th year when you went to talk to Albus and Minerva about where you would be after school ended. Well Remus and I followed you under your Invisibility Cloak. We overheard you address them as grandmother and grandfather. We also heard you ask if you could tell Lily, me, and Remus. They said you shouldn't tell me or Remus but you could tell Lily. You of course could obviously tell Lily because, she was and is your soul mate and would never reveal it if you didn't want her too. Remus and I were angry about that but we understood and never told anyone or you" Sirius revealed.

They were about to knock on Slughorn's door again when the door opened to reveal a super shocked man.

"JAMES, LILY, SIRIUS! How in the world can you be here? Am I seeing ghosts? Am I dreaming?" Slughorn shouted.

"No Professor Slughorn you are not seeing any ghosts and you are not dreaming or crazy. It is us in flesh and blood" Lily said.

"But h—how?" Slughorn choked out.

"We will explain" James said.

They walked inside Slughorn's office and told him their stories. James, Lily, Sirius, and Harry reluctantly left out the part where Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall are related to James.

Meanwhile at the Burrow…..

"I still can't believe it! I want answers!" yelled a confused Hermione-of course she wants answers, questing for knowledge.

"Hermione, please don't yell" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Sorry, I just want the truth" Hermione said.

"Well if you want all the truth you'd have to ask Albus and Minerva. They have the answers. Minerva knows a lot about it and other things that she doesn't know I know. But don't ask what it is because I can't tell you. I know you probably find this confusing, but it would just be better if they told you themselves. I wish I could stay but I can't. Thank you for the food. Goodbye" Remus said.

"Bye Remus" everyone said in unison.

With that said Remus apparated away.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts…..

Slughorn, Sirius, James, Lily, and Harry talked for a little while until they decided to leave his office.

(A/N: I'm not going to go into detail about what Professor Flitwick's reaction because I don't want to keep repeating myself. But what I will say is that Professor Flitwick was as surprised as everyone else.)

Sirius, James, Lily, and Harry walked the halls and corridors of Hogwarts.

**A/N: I know this is short but I wanted to give you all something. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

They had also found Hagrid and surprised him, he was as in as much shock as everyone else.

Then they went home.

2 months had gone by and Harry had turned 17.

Harry had still not showed his parents and Sirius to the Weasleys.

But James, Lily, and Harry revealed Sirius to Minerva. She was in shock but had gotten over it.

On Harry's birthday his parents, Sirius and himself had gone to Gringotts for Albus Dumbledore's will reading.

Lily, James, and Sirius didn't have to hide because every adult in the Msgical World knew they were alive.

The will reading was only said to Aberforth, Minerva, James, Lily, Harry, Sirius, and Remus.

Minerva had to update Albus's will for him, to include Sirius.

Albus had given his brother, Aberforth many things concerning their family.

He had given Minerva the task of being Headmistress.

Albus gave James the job of being the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts.

He gave Lily the job of being the Transfiguration teacher and being the Head of Gryffindor.

To Harry, Albus told him that he could anything he needed to use from his former office. Also Harry got Fawkes.

Remus and Sirius were told to be co-heads of the Order.

So today Harry was going to Hogwarts for his 7th year.

Since there wasn't any sign of Voldemort, Harry was going back to Hogwarts. Everyone thought it would be safer for him there. His parents and his great-grandmother were at Hogwarts so he would be backed up if anything should happen.

But nobody at Hogwarts besides Minerva, Harry, the House Elves in the kitchen, and the other teachers knew that James and Lily were alive.

As Harry entered the Great Hall with his fellow 7th years, he felt happy.

He went to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Ron and sat across from Ginny. Ron sat across from Hermione.

When the first years' ceremony finished, Minerva stood and tapped her fork on her glass as she usually did.

Harry didn't see his parents at all.

Before he could linger on that, Minerva spoke.

"Attention please! Thank you. Now first I would like to welcome all of you to Hogwarts this year. Second I want to introduce you to your knew professors. I will be your Headmistress. Now for Defense Against the Dark Arts, your professor will be _(the side door opened and James walked in and stood next to her)_ James Potter. Your Transfiguration professor will be _(the same side door opened again and Lily came in and stood next to Minerva)_ Lily Potter. Now I know what you all are thinking but let them explain for themselves"

James and Lily explained what happened and that got gasps from all the students.

"But there is another person we need to mention. Our friend Sirius Black is alive as well" James said.

They explained Sirius's story as well. Then they sat down and got much applause.

"Before you all can enjoy the feast, I need to say something and I hope you won't think less of me or Albus, for hiding this from everyone. Many years ago Albs and I got married. We had a daughter and in turn she had a son. His name is James Potter. So my grandson is James Potter and my great-grandson is Harry Potter. I wanted to reveal this a long time ago but my daughter didn't want us too. But it has been far too long so I wanted to come clean about it. Thank you that is all. Enjoy the feast" Minerva revealed then sat down to enjoy the food.

**A/N: Wow this was a hard chapter to write. I didn't know if I would bring Harry back to Hogwarts or not. But I thought it worked this way so I wrote it. Thank you for the reviews and I hope you liked this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts and I'm Professor Potter. Now I'm afraid I'm being biased but the only person who can call me something different is Harry. Now for today, we will be going over wordless spells so you can refresh your memory on how to do them. I also want to see if you need to work on them still. Alright stand up and move around the classroom" James said.

After that, one student raised her hand.

"Yes?" James asked.

"Professor Potter, if you have been alive all this time, why didn't you show yourself until now?" the student asked.

"Do you all want to know?" James asked the whole class.

The class rang with the word 'yes'.

"Alright then sit down. Ok well the reason is because---" James was cut off by Minerva walking in the classroom.

"James, sorry to interrupt but I need to speak with Harry a moment" Minerva said.

"Ok, go on Harry" James told him, smiling a small smile that said 'you can't possibly be in trouble this early on, and if you are it won't be that bad. It's my grandmother who you're talking to'.

Harry stood up and left the classroom.

"Yes Gran?" Harry asked.

"Your father will be training you privately because you are more advanced than the others and you need more knowledge than the others do, to defeat Voldemort. Now stay in the class for right now but when you have this class next don't go. Come to me and I'll tell you why when you get there. The password is 'orange sherbert'. Alright you can go back to class" Minerva told him.

"Alright Gran" Harry said.

"Oh and don't tell anyone but your friends" Minerva said.

"Ok Gran" Harry said before going back inside the classroom.

"Now that's why we waited so long. Now stand, move around the room and practice" James said as Harry came back in.

As everyone was practicing, Harry went up to his dad.

"So dad, how does it feel to be a professor?" Harry asked.

"It's alright but I'd rather go back to being an Auror. Don't get me wrong this is a good job, I love teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts but I just like being an Auror better. Now go and practice I want to see what you can do" James answered. He smiled at his son.

"Alright dad" Harry smiled back.

After class Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to the common room before their next class.

"Harry, why did Professor McGonagall take you out of class?" Hermione asked.

"Well she took me out to tell me that my dad will be teaching me privately because I'm more advanced than you guys. So I won't be joining you in class" Harry answered.

"That's good Harry. You'll need all the help you can get so you can defeat Voldemort. I wish we could get the help too, I mean since we are going to be right there with you when the battle gets heated" Hermione said.

"Yeah I'll see what I can do. Oh please don't speak of this to anyone else" Harry said.

Hermione and Ron both nodded in agreement.

One of them was going to say something when the porthole opened.

"Oh hey guys" the person that came in said.

"Hey Ginny" Ron and Hermione said in unison.

"Hello Ginny" Harry said rather slowly and quietly.

"Harry could we speak together for a moment, privately?" Ginny asked.

"Sure" Harry responded.

There was awkward silence.

That gave Hermione and Ron the clue to leave.

Once Harry and Ginny were alone, Harry spoke.

"Ginny, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you that we needed to break our relationship off, without letting you speak for yourself. I am such and idiot. Can you ever forgive me?" Harry rambled.

"Harry, I forgave you after we broke up. I realized you were right. I would have been in more danger if we stayed together. I know now that I'm safer, that we're all safer here. But you are right I don't think we should be together right now if anything bad should happen. All we can do is be friends. I'm sorry. Forgive me" with that, Ginny left Harry stunned.

"Wait Ginny----" but it was too late, Ginny had already exited the common room.

_Alright that's it! I'm going to be as prepared as I can be for this battle, if it's one of the last things I do. I will do it! Damn it! I'm going to be late for Transfiguration! I hope mum won't get mad at me._

Harry took his Transfiguration things and got there as fast as he could.

Luckily he wasn't yelled at by his mum. Especially since his mum is Head of Gryffindor.

Harry couldn't pay attention in class. His mind was working over time.

But all he can do now is be as ready as he can be.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you for all of the reviews. I wrote this chapter with a different approach. I hope it worked. If not I'll go back to my original one. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Today was Saturday and Harry woke up to the sound of soft music which sounded a lot like crying.

He put on his glasses and looked out his dorm window.

He saw a faint vision of a figure standing on Dumbledore's grave.

He opened the window to look more closely and found the figure to be a bird of some sort, whose feathers were red and orange.

That could only mean one bird; Fawkes.

Then Harry realized that he hasn't seen or heard Fawkes since Dumbledore was killed.

Harry decided to go see him.

So Harry got up, took a shower, and went down for breakfast.

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table like he did every day.

Today though, he didn't feel much like eating.

So he only ate a bit of toast and made his way out of the Great Hall, as other students slowly made their way in.

He almost made it out of the Great Hall without anyone seeing him but, he got stopped by Hermione.

"Good morning Harry. I'm surprised you're awake this early. Did you finish eating already?" Hermione brightly greeted.

"Good morning Hermione. I'm surprised at myself for getting up this early too. Yes, I finished already. I have something I have to do." Harry said.

"What's going on?" Hermione wondered.

"Fawkes" was Harry's answer.

_Fawkes…_Hermione pondered to herself.

Before she could ask what he meant, Harry went out of the Great Hall out to the grounds.

Harry walked as silent as he could down to Dumbledore's grave.

Fawkes was singing a sad song, tears dropping on the dirt on his grave.

Harry softly touched Fawkes and petted him.

Harry stopped petting him after a while.

When he did, Fawkes flew up and perched on his shoulder.

"Hey Fawkes. I know you're sad, I am as well. We have to move on Fawkes. I know it will be extremely hard but we have to. Come on, let's go see my dad. I know he'll be very happy to see you"

Harry started walking back to the castle and Fawkes flew off his shoulder and flew beside him.

They got to the Great Hall which was filled with students and teachers.

Harry walked over to the teachers' table.

Fawkes landed on Harry's shoulder again.

Harry didn't see his parents at all.

He was about to leave when the side door opened and his parents came in.

"Good morning Harry. Oh Fawkes. It's good to see you Fire" James said.

Fawkes perked up when he heard that and he flew onto James's shoulder.

"Morning dad, morning mum. Fire?" Harry said.

"Oh, when I was a toddler I couldn't say Fawkes. So I called him Fire because that was a word I knew and because his feathers looked like fire to me. Then the name just stuck. So I kept calling him that. He kept responding to it too. That was what started our bond. Well it also helped that we both saved each other multiple times. Not that Fawkes really needed saving but I wanted to do something for him, since he always saved me. I haven't seen him in a long time. It is so great to see him again. Truthfully, I hadn't even realized I hadn't seen him until just now" James said, petting Fawkes.

"I hadn't realized it either, until this morning" Harry agreed.

"Harry, how is your training with your dad going? From what he's told me you seem like a natural" Lily asked.

"I guess I'm doing ok. It is actually coming quite naturally to me. But it is still hard from what dad id teaching me. You'd think being his son he'd go easier on me" Harry answered on a chuckle.

"No way. No son of mine will ever be caught off guard when the time comes. Now hopefully the time won't come for a while but, it seems Voldemort is taking his time with trying to kill you. It's quite unnerving; not that having that prophecy told about you isn't unnerving. I wonder what he's up to. The Order hasn't had a meeting in a while and Grandmother hasn't told us anything. I really don't want to find out that she has been hiding information from us, you especially. Alright, enough of thinking depressing thoughts. Let's just enjoy breakfast" James said.

"Mum, I was wondering if I could ask you something" Harry looked up at her to motion for him to continue.

"Of course Harry, go on, ask" Lily said.

"Well I was wondering why your sister hates you so much that she would treat me so horribly. I already know that she was jealous of you for being a witch, but is there something else?" Harry asked.

"Why do you ask?" Lily asked in confusion.

"Well I don't know why I bother knowing this but, it is her birthday today and since she hates you so much and apparently felt nothing when you were 'killed', wouldn't it make a perfect birthday present, to see you alive and well?" Harry said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I believe you are right Harry. Your father has rubbed off on me too much. Well to answer your question, I have no idea what else it could be that would provoke her to despise me so much. Perhaps it is because I got all the attention and she got none. I really don't have any clue. As much as I am so distant from my sister, I miss her. I haven't seen her in a long time. We used to have fun you know. When we were little kids we used to be inseparable. I think it would be fun to see my sister today. Alright let's go since today is a Saturday. I will just finish my breakfast and I will meet you in the Common Room. I'll be there soon" Lily said.

"Alright then. See you later mum. Bye dad. I'll be sure to be back for Quidditch" Harry said with a smile before walking out of the Great Hall, thinking how surprised his aunt's face will be when she sees her sister.

Harry walked up to the Common Room and sat down at a desk. He decided to write to Sirius about what was going to happen that day.

_Hey Padfoot,_

_Today is going to be a great day. Why? Well today is Aunt Petunia's birthday and mum and I are going to surprise her. Since she obviously hates mum so much and me o much, I thought it would be fun to show our faces to her on her birthday. I can't wait to see her face when she sees mum! I'm surprised mum agreed with it. She also said that dad rubbed off on her too much. Well I'll write back later and tell you how it went. Oh be sure to come to my Quidditch game on Monday. Talk to you later._

_-Harry_

Harry called for Hedwig and tied the letter on to her leg and sent her on her way.

Once Harry did that, his mum came through the porthole.

"Ready Harry?" Lily asked.

"Yeah let's go" Harry answered.

They both apparated to the Dursley's backyard so they wouldn't be seen. Luckily the curtains were closed on the sliding glass door. No one was outside either.

They crept slowly toward the front of the house so they wouldn't be heard.

Harry rang the doorbell and heard footsteps coming toward the door.

Lily was hiding a little so she could surprise her sister.

The door slowly opened to reveal Petunia Dursley.

"What are you doing here? I thought you said you weren't coming back, and on my birthday no less" Petunia asked annoyed.

"I actually said I wouldn't be back unless for a very important reason. Well I am here for a very important reason. I have brought someone here to see you" Harry answered.

"Who?" Petunia asked unenthusiastically.

"I'll sow you" Harry answered, motioning with his hand to his mum.

Lily came into view and Petunia's face was priceless to a point where you can't even describe it.

"Hello sister" Lily said while smiling a little at her sister's surprised face.

**A/N: First off I would like to say that I am sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy. Second I would like to thank my reviewers for reviewing this. I hope you liked this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"L—L—Lily? This can't be happening. You were k—k—killed. Dbdzbmrjfbd……" Petunia was speechless because Petunia fainted.

Harry had the look of joy on his face. You could see even Lily had a small smile on her face.

Harry and Lily both touched Petunia and apparated her to Godric's Hollow.

They sat Petunia up in the living room and sat down themselves.

Lily pointed her wand at Petunia and spoke 'Ennervate'.

Petunia woke up immediately.

"Where am I? Oh no, no, no, no, no. This one of your tricks isn't it Potter? Let me go!" Petunia was freaking out.

"We are not letting you go until you listen. I'm quite surprised at you Petunia. Don't you dare call my son Potter again. It's Harry or Harry Potter. Now what happened to you Petunia? We used to have so much fun together. Was it because I got a Hogwarts letter and you didn't, or was it because mum and dad paid more attention to me and were more proud of me, or was it because you were just a jealous little sister? How dare you treat Harry this way? You knew what those letters from Dumbledore meant and yet you still treated Harry horribly! That was very, very, low, and even for you. What do you have to say for yourself?" Lily was happy to see her sister but extremely angry with her.

"I admit I was angry with you for getting praise from mum and dad all the time no matter what you did. No matter how well I did in school, you were always the one talked about because you were the witch in the family. I am sorry for how I treated Harry. I guess he was just my outlet on how jealous I was of you. I didn't deserve to be happy all this time. You did. Possibly the only thing I do deserve is perhaps the explanation to how you are here" Petunia was actually crying.

"No you don't deserve anything, even if you are my sister. But I will tell you anyway because it's what I intended to do" Lily said.

Lily then explained what happened and Petunia was yet again speechless.

Petunia was about to speak but Harry cut her off.

"No, I don't think you deserve to say anything. Not after what you put me through. This information that mum told you is very important. You can't tell anyone. Do you understand?" Harry said, quite angry.

Petunia only nodded her head.

"I'm sorry Harry. There is nothing I can do to repent for what I did" Petunia lowered her head.

"No there isn't. I can't accept your apology right now. I will eventually, maybe, but not now" Harry said.

Petunia nodded her head again.

"We best get you back. They will all be wondering where you've been" Lily said.

Lily took Petunia by the arm and apparated them back. Harry apparated back as well.

They apparated to the side of the house so nobody saw them.

Petunia was a little wobbly after that way of travel. She didn't like it but recovered quickly and entered the crowd of guests in her backyard.

Lily and Harry didn't even bother to say goodbye, so they left.

**A/N: Yes this story is still alive! I know it has been FOREVER since I updated this. I'm really sorry. I'm also sorry that this chapter is really short. This is basically just a filler until I can think of something better for the next chapter. I had to give you all something in the meantime. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
